creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Painter
“Bloody Painter” is a fictional serial killer character from the Creepypasta series. The character is featured as the protagonist of a three-part story created by artist DeluCat. Since his debut, the Bloody Painter’s growing influence has encouraged many related projects and stories to spawn. Appearance Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow smiley face pin. He wears leather gloves, and a while mask with blackened eyes and a red smile. Personality He is very calm and quiet. He doesn't really smile or speak much, but is very polite. He is very apathetic towards thing that don't concern him and he is a selfish egoust, and will always think of himself first. He judges anything by whether it benefits him or not. His parents treat him as apet and a toy so this caused him to become extremely repressed. He doesn't show his appreciation to people unless somebody did it frist, then will he reciorocate. He is very calculating of other people's deeds, but when a bigger benefit appears, he dares to betray. He lacks gender and moral consciousness, however he is still smart and manipulative. Basically, he is a double faced jerk with the front of a gentleman. As a criminal, he is extremely cautious of criminal scene aesthetics and every murder will be meticulously done like a piece of artwork. The mediums he use and the methods he enforces are extreme making him a crazy artist. ( From DeluCat's video. ) Setting On January 13th of 1994, a classmate of his fell from the school building and died. This student happened to be his one and only friend. According to a witness account, Otis was the culprit behind the student’s death, but no lawsuits could be made due to the lack of concrete evidence. Later, on October 30th of the same year, Otis committed a massacre in his school dorm, resulting in 17 deaths and 5 wounded people. Following the lawsuit, the jury’s verdict decided that Otis was not guilty by reasons of insanity, and was promptly sent to a psychiatric hospital for treatment and recovery. On March 10th, 2001, Otis was released from the hospital to reenter society, only to commit another series of murder in late 2003 before disappearing. Early Life Otis was born on October 1st, 1980. His childhood was spent under the pressure of parents’ high expectations and control; since the parents had hoped for a daughter and not a son, they decided to treat Otis like a girl by giving him a female name and dressing him up like a girl. The treatment continued until he was six years old, when he started attending school, and the parents began dressing him up like a boy to avoid attention; due to this alteration, Otis’ emotional distress began building up. 1994 School Massacre On the night of October 30th, 1994, Otis began a massacre in his dorm, killing 17 and wounding 5. The victims of the killing are all students from his class. Due to the large number of casualties, the police suspected the involvement of accomplices in the murder. 2003 Murder Case On October 31st, a security camera captures a footage of a masked figure killing a pedestrian, which was uploaded onto the internet. Weeks later, on November 17th, residents reported to the police about a strong, rotting smell from Otis’ residence that had persisted for several days. Following an investigation in the house, the police discovered five corpses, all hung upside down. The corpses' blood was already dry. Next to the corpses were also numerous paintings and grotesque sculptures made with the corpses’ blood and body parts, respectively. Otis was also nowhere to be found in the house. Later, the police department confiscated all of the artworks, and restricted the house for further investigation. As of now, there are still no leads to Otis’ current whereabouts. History of Events January 13th, 1994 Otis’ classmate fell from his school building and died. A witness stated that Otis was the culprit behind his classmate’s fall, but no lawsuit was made due to the lack of evidence. October 30th, 1994: Otis committed massacre in his dorm, resulting in 17 dead and 5 injured. November 15th, 1994 Otis was voted not guilty by reasons of insanity, and was transferred to a psychiatric hospital for treatment. March 10th, 2003 Otis was released from the hospital, seemingly recovered. October 31st, 2003 A security camera captures a footage of Otis committing another murder, which was uploaded to the internet. November 17th, 2003 Local police department received reports of a persisting, rotting stench coming from Otis’ old residence, leading to the discovery of five corpses, with Otis nowhere to be found. Official Stories * Story of Bloody Painter Creepypasta (Original) * Bloody Painter prequel * Bloody Painter-on the snow Official Animatic *2018-10-31: The Beginning External links * 血腥畫家wiki *DeluCat DeviantART Videos Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Featured Canon Character Category:Adult Category:Serial Killer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Famous creepypastas